O Que Seria Se Fosse
by Eliziane
Summary: O que seria de Mulder se Scully fosse mais crente em suas teorias? O que seria de Scully se Mulder não acreditasse em alienígenas? O que seria do FBI se a impecável dupla de agentes não existisse? Ao invés disso, eles fossem parte de um desenho animado?


**Título**: O Que Seria Se Fosse

**Sinopse**: O que seria de Mulder se Scully fosse mais crente em suas teorias? O que seria de Scully se Mulder não acreditasse em alienígenas? O que seria do FBI se a impecável dupla de agentes não existisse? Ao invés disso, eles fossem parte de um desenho animado?

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens citados não me pertencem. Foi empolgação minha fazer este Crossover. E embora eu tenha assistido Shrek 2 quatro vezes, não consegui gostar dele o suficiente, então resolvi fazer do meu jeito.

**Em um Reino Tão Tão Distante...**

-Chega Fiona, eu não vou mais esperar de braços cruzados que alguma coisa aconteça. Vou agora mesmo procurar pelo Burro antes que seja tarde.

Shrek parecia impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro dentro do salão do palácio. Não entendia como aquilo tudo estava acontecendo com ele. Justamente às vésperas de partir para seu pântano. O Burro era realmente um desastrado. Nunca fazia nada direito. Nem conseguia fazer parte de um seqüestro sem ser cômico.

-Não entendeu o que houve? O Burro foi levado por aquela luz! – Fiona protestou horrorizada – Papai é testemunha disso...!

-Luz coisa nenhuma! Isso é coisa daquele Príncipe Encantado! Vou até a cabana dele e dizer com todas as letras o que penso à seu respeito...!

-Shrek, por favor!

O ogro se deteve ouvindo o apelo de sua esposa. A mão dela estava em seu braço e a expressão suplicante.

-Fiona, eu amo o Burro tanto quanto você. Mas não posso confiar em ninguém para salvá-lo. Sou capaz de tudo pelos meus amigos e você sabe disso.

-Mas papai garantiu que a ajuda vem. Sossegue...

-Aquele sapo... Quero dizer, o seu pai depois do encantamento anda tão lerdo que mal pode resolver os assuntos do Reino sozinho.

Enquanto ele falava, a Rainha entrou pelo salão afogueada e um tanto mais alegre desde que a notícia triste do seqüestro abalara a paz do Reino.

-Conseguimos!... Herold e eu conseguimos falar com ele!

-Mamãe!

-Os agentes do FBI. Eles estão à caminho. Garantiram que podem resolver esse caso. Falei com um homem muito gentil chamado Skinner. Ele tem os melhores agentes.

-Humanos! – Shrek protestou. – Eu sou capaz de resolver sozinho, dona Rainha!...

-Mas Shrek... Assim você me ofende! Não se esqueça de que você se casou com uma humana que agora é um ogro como você!

Ele titubeou um instante, mas acabou erguendo os ombros e reclamando:

-Já perdi tempo demais falando com vocês duas!

-Shrek...!

De modo decidido, ele deixou o palácio e Fiona meneou a cabeça olhando para a mãe tristemente.

-Não desanime. – aconselhou a Rainha – Vamos para o salão principal receber os agentes. Não demorarão a chegar.

-Tem certeza? Em um mundo tão tão distante assim... Só se eles tivessem uma máquina muito poderosa para chegar aqui mais rápido do que um dragão alado.

-Talvez eles tenham.

-Claro mamãe. Prefiro pensar que eles são mais evoluídos do que o meu pobre marido.

O trânsito caótico da cidade no Reino Tão Tão Distante não parecia diferente da velha Washington. Mulder percebeu isso quando no primeiro cruzamento de acesso, o sinal fechou e em meio aos transportes da época, uma carruagem levando alguns turistas para conhecer o Castelo da Bela Adormecida, passou por ele.

-Viu aquilo Scully?

-O quê?

-Estamos entrando em uma cidade de Contos de Fada.

Scully dobrou o mapa e ergueu a cabeça.

-Então deve ser por isso que não achei este Reino no mapa. Aqui tem todas as rodovias, menos alguma parecida com isso...

Ela se calou e arregalou os olhos azuis ao olhar para o parceiro.

-O que foi? Que cara é essa?

-Mulder, você... Você está bem?...

-Claro. O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma.

-Suas mãos...

-O que tem minhas mãos?

-Oh! – ela deu um pulo do assento e se olhou no espelho retrovisor do carro. – Mulder, nós estamos nos transformando...

Ele também se olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu.

-Yes!... Agora somos parte do desenho animado!

-Isso não tem graça! Coça e faz cócegas!...

-Relaxe Scully. Tente se acostumar.

-Ainda não sei porque viemos aqui. Skinner nem explicou direito o caso. E nós não somos especialistas em animais desaparecidos. Isso é especialidade do detetive Ace Ventura.

Mulder estava rindo da cara dela quando um guarda de trânsito bateu no vidro do carro e reclamou:

-Vão ficar parados aí o dia todo?

-Er... Desculpe...! – Mulder trocou de marcha e perguntou- Onde fica o Castelo do Rei?

O guarda apontou para frente.

-Levante a cabeça e siga seu nariz, rapaz!

Scully voltou a sentar e colocou o cinto de segurança percebendo que as pessoas se voltavam para vê-los naquele carro cinza-prateado que se locomovia como uma brisa de vento.

-Não acho uma boa idéia seguirmos adiante. Já estou me sentindo estranha desse jeito. Até o nosso carro se transformou!

-Ora vamos... Não é a primeira vez que fazemos parte de um desenho. Lembra-se de Springfield?

-Como iria esquecer daquela família de malucos? Mas agora é diferente. Estamos num Conto de Fadas. Cientificamente isso não existe. Príncipes Encantados, Fada Madrinha...

-Dragão! – alguém exclamou correndo por eles e Mulder freiou antes que batesse numa carroça de frutas.

Scully prendeu o fôlego quando viu o enorme dragão lançar seu fogo na carroça e alçar vôo por cima da cidade. Parecia furioso e inquieto.

-Essa é a melhor parte! – exclamou Mulder extasiado. – Nos desenhos animados, acontece de tudo e ninguém precisa explicar.

-Eu preciso de explicação sim! Aquilo não pode ser um dragão. Dragões não existem!

-Scully... – ele resmungou entediado - O que eu faço com você?

Os Reis e sua filha Fiona esperavam no patamar das escadas do palácio. Mulder percebeu a escolta de guardas e um deles tentou abrir a porta do carro para Scully, mas não conseguiu.

-Deixe que eu faço isso!

Mulder se apressou em descer e mostrou como abrir a porta por fora. Todos estavam curiosos com seu transporte prateado. Ainda não tinham visto um daqueles por ali.

-Sejam bem vindos! – a Rainha exclamou fazendo um gesto largo.

Os agentes se entreolharam, mas foi ele quem fez uma reverência e explicou:

-Majestade, nosso diretor mandou que viéssemos ajudá-los.

-Sim, graças a Deus!

-Vamos entrar então. – A voz de Herold veio do sapo aos pés de Fiona e Scully olhou para ele sem acreditar que falava.

-Estes são Herold e Fiona. Meu marido e minha filha.

Outra vez os agentes trocaram um olhar e mais uma vez Mulder prosseguiu:

-Então, suspeitam de um caso de abdução?

-Abdu...quê? – perguntou Fiona.

-Abdução. – ele repetiu – Pelo que soubemos, provavelmente foi isso o que aconteceu com seu...

-Burro! – Fiona interrompeu de novo.

-Er... Com licença!

Scully puxou Mulder para um canto e sussurrou:

-Eu não acredito que estamos falando da abdução de um burro, Mulder!

-Parece que sim.

-Viu aquele sapo? Ele fala!

Mulder fez um gesto enérgico para ela e pediu desculpas com um sorriso para os três expectadores.

-Fiona meu bem, peça que a criadagem sirva um pouco de chá no salão de visitas. – pediu o Rei saltando na frente de Scully até o salão conjugado.

Scully olhou ao redor meneando a cabeça. Se não estivesse bem acordada, acharia que era um pesadelo.

-Me falem sobre o que foi visto. – Mulder pediu ao sentar em uma confortável poltrona de dois lugares ao lado de Scully.

-Foi durante a madrugada. – Herold explicou – Eu fui atraído para minha sacada por uma luz intensa. Nela, o Burro flutuou e sumiu.

-Onde foi?

-No jardim.

-Há marcas? Grama queimada ou sinais de círculos?

Fiona se empertigou na cadeira e disse:

-Só há marcas do Burro quando ele deve ter se borrado de medo. Coitadinho...!

Scully tentava aceitar a mulher ogro que tinha o cabelo da cor do seu. O sapo falante usava coroa de Rei e a única figura coerente ali era a Rainha.

-O Burro fez inimigos? – Mulder perguntou indiferente.

-Claro que não! – Fiona protestou ansiosa – Nós o amamos...! Até a esposa dele anda nervosa soltando fogo em todos os lugares.

-Er... Com licença... – Scully interveio com a voz pausada. – A... Esposa dele por acaso é um dragão?

Mulder olhou de lado para a parceira e ela pigarreou se calando.

-Bem, se ele é amado, não fez inimigos e todos estão preocupados, então ele não tem motivos para fugir. – Mulder concluiu.

Todos se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer e neste momento o chá chegou.

-Pelo menos isso tem sabor de realidade – Scully bebericou na xícara já totalmente confusa.

Mulder continuava sereno. Como ele conseguia aceitar tudo e agir naturalmente era um mistério.

-Podem nos ajudar? – finalmente Fiona quebrou o silêncio incômodo unindo as mãos em súplica.

-Sim, claro. – Mulder assegurou calmamente – Vamos começar pelo jardim. Eu quero ver se ficou alguma marca por lá.

-Além do esterco de Burro... – Scully completou num sussurro.

-E por falar nisso, Scully... Traga luvas e coletores de plástico. – ele finalizou se levantando com ar cínico – Sei que você adora isso!

Tudo de que os agentes precisavam estava no carro. Scully trouxe sua maleta enquanto Mulder examinava o gramado atentamente.

Num canto, a uma sombra de arbusto ela apoiou a maleta, abriu e calçou as luvas de borracha. Neste momento, duas mãos verdes saíram de dentro dos galhos frondosos e o corpo de Scully foi apanhado.

-Ah, você está aí...!

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, a boca enorme cobriu a sua em um beijo molhado e Mulder veio em seu socorro ouvindo o gemido abafado.

-Oh, mas como se atreve!

-Ai!

-Fique longe de mim seu monstro!...

Mulder relaxou. Nem precisou chegar perto e logo viu como Scully sabia se defender bem. O ogro estava com a face vermelha pelo soco da agente e parecia muito embaraçado.

-Desculpe...! E-eu pensei que fosse Fiona...!

-Fiona uma ova! Por acaso eu tenho a pele verde?

-Não, mas tem o cabelo vermelho. Isso já é uma grande semelhança...

Colocando a mão no ombro de Scully, Mulder ficou entre os dois e se apresentou:

-Somos os agentes Mulder e Scully. Você deve ser...

-Shrek! – Fiona apareceu zangada e o arrastou pelo braço – Mas o que pensa estar fazendo? E não negue, que eu vi você arrastando a asa para aquela ruiva...!

-Fiona, foi sem querer, meu bem! Eu pensei...

-Que isso não se repita!

Scully aos poucos conseguiu relaxar e colocou uma mecha de cabelo de volta ao lugar. Só então percebeu que Mulder sorria.

-O que é engraçado?

-Sabe que você leva jeito para esposa de ogro?

Ela não respondeu o insulto. Ficou olhando detidamente para ele com os belos olhos azuis estreitados e Mulder tocou no rosto replicando:

-O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada comigo?

-É o seu nariz. Fica bem maior no desenho animado!

Ele carregava um saco plástico cheio de esterco de burro e atirou para ela.

-Acho que isso é seu.

-Obrigada!

-Agora vou ouvir mais pessoas enquanto você tira alguma conclusão.

-Pessoas? – repetiu atônita – Você consegue agir naturalmente neste... Fim Fim de Mundo?

-Sossegue Scully. É só um desenho. E não se chama Fim Fim de Mundo. É Tão Tão Distante!

-Para mim não tem diferença. Já estou maluca mesmo!

Mulder a deixou resmungando sozinha. Scully se ajoelhou perto do banco de pedra e escondeu o rosto um instante entre as mãos.

-Gostaria de poder acreditar tanto quanto você, Mulder. Ás vezes queria que você fosse como eu só por uns minutos!...

-Muito cuidado com o que deseja, mocinha!

Scully levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor.

-Quem está aí?

-Nunca ouviu falar em Fada Madrinha?

Uma delicada bolha de sabão pairou no ar diante de Scully e ela arregalou os olhos com curiosidade.

-Oh, mas você está chorando? Que belos olhos você tem, jovenzinha!

Com um simples toque de sua varinha, a Fada Madrinha se transformou bem diante de Scully.

-Não me amole. Fadas não existem!

-Nem discos voadores, nem extraterrestres...! E, no entanto, você continua seguindo aquele homem fielmente onde quer que ele vá. Não percebe que você acredita nas mesmas coisas que ele? Por que resiste então?

-Faz parte da minha natureza.

-E pelo tom cansado de sua voz, parece-me que está esgotada disso tudo. Por que não vem comigo e eu lhe mostro um mundo novo?

Scully negou veemente.

-Tenho coisas a fazer aqui. E este já é um mundo novo para mim.

-Você é tão linda e inteligente! Vive correndo atrás de um homem que nem a olha direito. Por que não me deixa apresentar um homem de verdade?

-Aqui existem homens de verdade?

A Fada pegou sua mão ajudando-a a se erguer.

A varinha mágica dela trouxe um rastro lilás de fumaça e num passe de mágica, a carruagem flutuante estava ali esperando-as.

-Este é Brad. Meu novo cocheiro. – ela apresentou – Eu me canso rápido dos homens... Por isso escolho a dedo apenas os melhores.

-Brad? Brad Pitt?

-Exatamente!

O jovem loiro e belo abriu a porta para elas com um sorriso enorme e Scully ergueu a sobrancelha sentindo seu modo fervoroso de olhar.

-O que acha que eu faço nas horas de folga, minha jovem? – a Fada piscou o olho de modo malicioso para o cocheiro. – Sou uma mulher moderna. Não preciso ser apenas mãe e Fada. Tenho minhas necessidades também.

-Para onde estamos indo?

-Conhecer o Príncipe Encantado. O homem dos seus sonhos. Não é isso o que toda mulher deseja?

-Eu nem sei mais o que desejo. Queria ser uma pessoa normal, sem tantos problemas. Queria poder aceitar o que não compreendo e acreditar no que não tem explicação. Queria poder dar uma lição em Mulder pelo menos uma vez só e mandar o FBI para as favas!

-Você já fez isso.

-Fiz? Como?

A Fada sorriu tranqüilamente. Continuavam voando na direção de um castelo distante, além das nuvens onde uma guarda real esperava por elas.

O tapete era vermelho nas escadarias. As trombetas soaram anunciando sua chegada e a Fada segurou delicadamente nas mãos de Scully no momento em que o cocheiro abriu a porta da carruagem.

-Espere. Esta roupa ultrapassada não combina com você.

Saíam fagulhas de sua varinha mágica. Foi um toque suave que transformou Scully numa bela princesa de vestido branco com fios de ouro nas mangas e na cintura. Uma delicada coroa de brilhantes adornou sua cabeça e nos pés, sapatinhos de cristal.

-Agora você é a própria Cinderela!

**Enquanto isso, na Sala da Justiça... Er digo... No Castelo...**

-Eu procurei por todos os lugares. Fui até a fábrica de feitiços da Fada e não encontrei nada.

Mulder estava sentado diante de Shrek ouvindo seu depoimento.

-Mas eu sei que alguma coisa levou o Burro. Foi uma mágica poderosa!

-Não creio nisso. – Mulder murmurou.

-O agente acredita em abdução. – disse Fiona.

-Abduções são teorias de malucos. – ele respondeu depressa e se calou.

-Agente Mulder, o senhor está bem?

Ele pestanejou e engoliu em seco.

-Não sei porque falei isso. Mas falei isso!

Shrek meneou a cabeça e Fiona deu de ombros.

-Esse cara é maluco...

-Desculpe, não estou me sentindo bem!

O casal de ogro ficou na saleta enquanto ele se afastava digitando os números no celular. Quando a chamada se completou, Mulder sussurrou:

-Preciso falar com o Diretor-assistente Skinner. Quem fala é o agente Mulder do FBI.

-Lamento, mas a sua chamada não pode ser completada, senhor. – disse uma voz feminina do outro lado.

-Como assim? Não liguei para o Bureou?

-É uma piada? O FBI foi extinto há anos!...

Mulder desligou o telefone e tentou de novo. Deu na mesma coisa e ele engoliu em seco passando os dedos pelos fios do cabelo.

-Parece que não é só Scully quem está ficando maluca...

-Ei senhor Mulder...

-Sim, Shrek?

-Tem idéia de onde podemos procurar agora? Se acha mesmo que o Burro foi levado pelos homenzinhos verdes...

-Eu não acredito em homenzinhos verdes, Shrek. Acho que seu Burro está tentando chamar a atenção de alguma maneira, ou então quer retardar sua partida deste Reino. Preciso ver no quarto dele. Talvez eu ache alguma evidência que me leve a... Oh, meu Deus! Esta fala é da Scully e não minha! Mas o que está acontecendo comigo? Estou agindo como ela! É como se sua voz ecoasse dentro dos meus ouvidos...!

-Ele não acredita em homenzinhos verdes! – Shrek sussurrou para Fiona.

-Então não acredita em nós. Somos verdes também!

-Assim não vamos chegar a lugar algum. Esse cara é doido de pedra!

-Acho melhor eu procurar a agente ruiva. Ela me parece mais coerente do que ele.

-Faça isso Fiona. Eu fico de olho no narigudo.

Mulder continuava falando sozinho. Levou as mãos à cabeça perto de sofrer um colapso nervoso e estremeceu a ponto de quase cair.

Shrek se apressou em segurá-lo pelo meio. Ergueu seu corpo sem dificuldade no ombro e o carregou escadas acima para um dos quartos.

-Esses humanos...!

Fiona encontrou o equipamento de Scully abandonado no jardim. Olhou à volta e foi até a fonte.

-Olá! Agente Scully? Cadê você?

Por todo o jardim Fiona procurou. Falou com os criados, voltou para perto do equipamento e encontrou o coletor plástico com as fezes do Burro.

Ao se inclinar para apanhar a evidência, viu um cartão de visitas e engoliu em seco.

-Oh não!... Shrek precisa saber disso!

Mulder já começava a acordar. Teve uma visão dupla do ogro de pé perto da cama. Piscou os olhos, esfregou as pálpebras e caiu em si.

-Por um momento achei que estava sonhando.

-E eu pensando que você era normal.

-O que aconteceu comigo?

-Desmaiou.

Mulder procurou se recostar. Olhou em volta desconhecendo o aposento e novamente fitou o ogro adiante.

-Desculpe...! Não sei o que aconteceu comigo... Mas já estou bem. Acho que podemos continuar de onde paramos.

-Nem começamos ainda.

Fiona entrou devagar. Fez um gesto para o marido e ele olhou por sobre o ombro.

-Descobriu alguma coisa?

-Sim. Olhe isso... – ela estendeu o cartão de visitas.

Shrek segurou a respiração um instante e por fim meneou a cabeça entendendo tudo.

-O que foi? – era Mulder já fora da cama olhando curioso para os dois.

-Sua parceira sumiu. – Fiona respondeu olhando de lado para Shrek.

-Scully? Como sumiu? Eu a deixei no jardim...

-Foi exatamente isso. – Shrek concordou com ar sério – Não devia deixar uma mulher zangada, sozinha, chorando no jardim. Por aqui isso é muito perigoso.

-Como assim? Mas do que estão falando? Scully chorando? Ela não chora por bobagens...!

Fiona mostrou o cartão de visitas para ele.

-O que é?

-A Fada Madrinha.

-Ora... Fada Madrinha não existe! Isso é uma brincadeira?

Mulder levou a mão à boca e arregalou os olhos se sentindo culpado.

-Desculpe. Não sei porque disse isso.

-Eu sei porque. – Shrek se moveu para ir até a porta.

-Espere! Aonde vai?

-Achar o Burro e a sua parceira. Agora eu sei exatamente onde eles estão.

Fiona deu espaço para Mulder quando ele alcançou o ogro no corredor.

-Acha que Scully também foi seqüestrada?

-Eu estou achando que a Fada armou tudo isso. É a verdade.

-Então eu vou com você!

-Não pode.

-Por que não?

-Você não pode ir ao Reino Encantado se não acredita nele.

Mulder fez um ar de pânico. Hesitou um instante e por fim levantou a cabeça afirmando:

-Eu acredito em qualquer coisa quando se diz respeito a Scully. Se ela está presa neste... Reino Encantado, vou buscá-la junto com você!

**De volta ao Reino Encantado...**

Scully não tinha mais certeza se queria continuar com aquilo. Movida pela empolgação, deixara-se levar. Mas sua consciência martelava dizendo-lhe que era melhor analisar fezes de burro do que viver para sempre em um Conto de Fadas.

Apesar da forte influência da Madrinha, ela conservava o seu lado racional. Resistia bravamente ao domínio que lhe era imposto, evidenciando o quanto sua personalidade era inabalável.

-Relaxe meu bem. É apenas um baile!

O sussurro no seu ouvido serviu de encorajamento quando já saía da carruagem.

Sempre impelida pela Fada Madrinha, ela subiu os degraus até um belo terraço iluminado. Podia ouvir a melodia de uma música ao fundo, mas não haviam convidados. Apenas guardas reais e muita beleza.

-Encantado, meu filho...!

A exclamação da Fada chamou a atenção de Scully para as escadas no segundo patamar. Foi ali que ele apareceu.

-Por que a demora, mamãe? – foi logo reclamando – O meu cabelo esperou tanto que já está precisando de um novo retoque!

Scully ficou ali olhando o elegante príncipe passar pela mãe ignorando suas mãos estendidas e se inclinar sobre um vaso de flores adornando o corrimão da escada para ver a própria imagem no espelho que o objeto bem polido oferecia.

-Uhum! Encantado!

-Oh, maldita espinha! Por mais que eu me maquie, ela vai ficar aí por um bom tempo! – indiferente, ele ficou se olhando alguns instantes. Admirado com a própria beleza.

-Príncipe Encantado!

Diante do grito histérico da mãe, ele pestanejou, só agora se dando conta da visitante.

-Desculpe...! Oh, mas que bela jovem!...

-Esta é Dana. Será minha hóspede por esta noite e eu espero que você consiga entretê-la de acordo.

-Nossa!... É mais linda do que você havia me falado. Princesa...! – ele pegou sua mão delicada dentro da luva de seda e levou aos lábios sem tirar os olhos dos seus – Encantado!

-Alteza...! – Scully não sabia bem como agir. Esperou ele terminar a longa análise e piscar o olho parecendo sedutor.

-Vou subir e me preparar para o jantar.

A Fada saiu deixando-os a sós. Scully soltou da mão do príncipe ao mesmo tempo em que olhava ao redor.

-Você gosta daqui? – a pergunta dele soou perto do seu pescoço por trás. Ela podia sentir-lhe o hálito na nuca e estremeceu – Mamãe mandou preparar especialmente para nós dois.

-Sabia que eu viria?

-É uma das vantagens quando se tem uma mãe bruxa.

-Pensei que sua mãe fosse uma fada. – observou se voltando e esbarrando quase na boca dele.

-E não dá no mesmo?

Encantado segurou suavemente em sua cintura. Estava tão perto que era possível sentir o calor do seu corpo viril e o poder dos seus olhos.

-Eu... Vim de muito longe para... Conhecer seu Castelo e esperava que nele houvesse mais gente. – Scully se safou indo na direção da fonte de águas cristalinas.

-Por que haveria mais gente aqui? Dois não são suficientes?

Ele estava perto outra vez. Pegou em seu braço e a fez encará-lo segurando em seu queixo.

-Você deseja uma data especial? Tem preferência de mês ou...

-Espere...! Do que está falando?

-Do nosso casamento. Não veio aqui para ficarmos noivos esta noite?

-Noivos? Oh, mas... Nem ao menos nos conhecemos!

Encantado franziu o cenho e refletiu um instante.

-É...! Tem razão! Mesmo assim ficamos noivos esta noite, você passa alguns dias comigo me conhecendo melhor e então nos casamos. Falarei com mamãe sobre isso. – enquanto pensava, ele coçou o queixo e deu uma volta em torno dela satisfeito.

-Tem alguma coisa errada. – Scully protestou girando em sincronismo com ele.

-Sei... Você preferia que eu a tivesse salvado do dragão em uma torre alta ou que tivesse lutado em um duelo de morte com outro pretendente por seu amor? – zombou sorrindo – No entanto, foi fácil demais chegar até aqui de carruagem como num passe de mágica e me encontrar disponível, lindo e ansioso de você...! Aproveite querida porque os astros estão favoráveis...

-Desculpe! – ela escapou dos seus braços e ele a perseguiu em torno da fonte.

-Quer dar uma de difícil...! Isso excita você?

-Eu não tenho intenção alguma de me casar com você!

-Como não? Você não sonha com o Príncipe Encantado?

-Mas eu já tenho um!

Ele parou em uma extremidade da fonte e ela em outra.

-Também? Será possível que eu não dou sorte com as mulheres?

Scully o viu subir no patamar e saltar à sua frente enérgico e rápido como um gato.

-Quem é ele? Me diga que eu o acharei e o farei em pedacinhos!

-Lamento todo esse equívoco alteza... Mas acho que está na hora de ir!

-Um momento!

Ela se assustou com a rapidez dele em ficar outra vez no seu caminho. Parecia zangado ao pegá-la pelo pulso com firmeza.

-Você se esquece de que está em um lugar muito distante da cidade. Não pode voltar sozinha. Não sem que mamãe a leve de volta.

-Isso quer dizer alguma coisa?

Encantado ergueu a sobrancelha altivo.

-Quer dizer que você não tem escolhas.

Scully observou a mão firme dele em seu pulso apertando. Foi num piscar de olhos que girou o corpo, acertou o cotovelo em seu estômago e o fez girar por cima do seu ombro para cair de costas no chão sem fôlego.

-Acabo de fazer uma.

-Oh!... Por que... Não se fazem mais... Donze-las como antigamente...?

Quando Scully juntou o vestido nas mãos e acertou descer as escadas correndo na direção da carruagem, ouviu a voz imperativa da Fada:

-Guardas! Detenham-na!

-Mamãe! Você disse que ela seria minha!...

-Vamos meu filho. Não chore – ela o amparou e ajudou a ficar de pé – A mamãe vai cuidar do seu cabelinho...!

Scully foi trazida de volta por dois guardas. A Fada olhou para ela com rancor e ameaçou:

-Faça o meu filho chorar de novo e eu sou capaz de devolver você para sua vidinha medíocre de antes...!

-Não pode me obrigar a casar com ele!

-Não posso!

-Não! Você pode ser poderosa, mas não sabe nada sobre o amor!

-E você sabe? Menininha estúpida que chora por um qualquer que acredita em fantasias de criança como discos voadores e homenzinhos verdes!

Scully se debateu suspensa do chão nas mãos dos guardas.

-Não fale de Mulder porque você não o conhece como eu! E quanto ao seu filho narcisista que precisa de sua ajuda para encontrar uma namorada?

-Dobre sua língua antes de falar do meu filho!

-Isso mesmo! – Encantado resmungou ofendido – Princesa feia! Por que não aprendeu a bordar como toda donzela do reino... Ai!

-Tadinho! Ela o machucou muito?

Scully se debateu ao ser levada para a masmorra. Perdeu um dos sapatinhos durante o atrito e só conseguiu se cansar.

Os guardas eram firmes. A levaram para um lugar sombrio de celas frias e sem conforto.

-Devia ter aceitado a proposta do príncipe – lamentou o carcereiro – Uma noite aí dentro com seu companheiro de cela, e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido.

Os guardas saíram rindo. Ela meteu as mãos pelas barras de ferro e abalou a grade até se cansar.

-Maldita Fada de meia tigela...!

-... Quatro vezes cinco é igual a vinte. Quatro vezes seis é igual a vinte e quatro. Quatro vezes sete é igual a vint...

-Quem está aí? – ouvindo a voz, Scully se voltou para dentro da cela e aguçou a visão na obscuridade.

-Quem está ai? – perguntou a mesma voz.

-Tem alguém aí?

-Tem alguém aí? – repetiu a voz.

-Por que está repetindo tudo o que eu digo?

-Por que "você" está repetindo tudo o que "eu" digo?

Scully se apoiou na parede e insistiu:

-Quem é você?

-Quem é você?

-Quer parar com isso?

-Eu já parei!

Ela chegou mais perto da criatura deitada a um canto e estendeu a mão até tocar em sua textura macia.

-Ei!... Cuidado onde pega!

-Você não é humano.

-É o que todos dizem. Agora vai perguntar porque eu falo se sou um...

-Burro!

-Tcharam! – ele saltou para a luz e abriu um largo sorriso. – Sou eu mesmo madame! Mas vem cá... Como fiquei famoso assim? Estou nos jornais? Nas revistas? Na tevê?

-Eu sou do FBI, e você?

-Não. Estou desempregado no momento, mas se souber de algo...

Scully meneou a cabeça mais aliviada em saber que sua burrice havia dado em alguma coisa proveitosa.

-Eu quis dizer; o que você faz aqui? Todos estão à sua procura.

-Você me achou! – ele riu com a voz animada – Que tal um autógrafo?

-Quero saber que estória é essa de alienígenas. Você não foi seqüestrado por um disco voador?

Burro pensou um pouco. Mostrou os dentes brancos e afirmou:

-Era uma nave espacial bem grande, com luzes piscando assim... Ela tinha a forma de um sanduíche duplo e de dentro dela saíam criaturas de olhos enormes...!

-Nossa...!

-É, mas eles não me quiseram não.

-Por que?

-Reclamaram que eu falo demais, que não fecho a matraca pra nada. Por isso me devolveram em pleno ar. Eu vinha caindo, caindo... E caí de cabeça no cocheiro da Fada que estacionava no pátio. Como castigo, ela me prendeu aqui.

-Isso é sério? – Scully acompanhava sua narrativa com atenção.

-Te peguei! – ele caçoou sorrindo.

-Ah, pegou nada! – protestou percebendo que ele mentia.

-Te peguei sim!

-Pegou nada!

-Te peguei! Você acreditou!

-Pegou nada!

-Peguei sim!

-Pegou nada!

-Peguei sim!

-Pegou nada!

-Peguei sim!

-Pegou nada!

-...!

Scully esperou que ele continuasse. O Burro limpou a garganta e replicou vencido:

-Está bem. Você consegue ser mais teimosa do que eu. Então me diga... A que horas o exército chega?

-Não tem exército nenhum. Estou sozinha.

-E como pretende nos tirar daqui, tolinha?

-Não sei. Pensaremos em algo.

Só então ele entendeu a gravidade da situação e andou em círculos.

-Conhece meu amigo Shrek? – perguntou se detendo um instante.

-Sim. Eu o conheci.

-Deve estar louco de saudade de mim! – sua voz falhou e Scully se comoveu – Oh, é o meu fim!

-Burro!...

-Desculpe!

-Está tudo bem. Vamos dar um jeito de escapar daqui.

Ele ergueu a cabeça diante dos seus afagos um pouco mais confiante.

-Pelo menos terei com quem conversar!

**Em Alguma Parte da Floresta Encantada...**

O dragão fêmea conseguiu com êxito levar Shrek e Mulder até a parte alta da floresta. Numa clareira, eles desceram e puderam ver a silhueta do Castelo da Fada a alguns quilômetros de distância.

-Eu não acredito que acabei de voar nesta coisa. – Mulder ainda conservava um pouco da personalidade de Scully, mas já conseguia aceitar as próprias frases sem se sentir culpado.

-Era isso ou jamais chegar aqui. Você bem viu que o Castelo está além das nuvens.

-Um bom helicóptero resolveria esse problema de transporte.

-No momento tudo o que temos é o dragão. Vai ter que servir para levar todos nós de volta.

Olhando para além das copas das árvores, Mulder começou a sentir que estava no caminho certo.

-Agora vamos ao plano B.

-Temos um plano?

-Sim. Vamos entrar pela porta da frente, bater nos guardas, pegar o príncipe e desmanchar aquele penteado dele. Tenho certeza de que vai nos contar tudo assim que perder aquele topete.

-Eu tenho um plano melhor.

Shrek colocou as mãos na cintura desafiando Mulder.

-Se tem, então me conte.

-Usamos o dragão para entreter os guardas. Enquanto eles se ocupam, nós entramos lá e resgatamos Scully e o Burro.

O ogro refletiu balançando a cabeça.

-É... Parece um bom plano.

-Então, o que estamos esperando?

-Dragão, você ouviu o homem. Ponha fogo naquele Castelo agora!

Encantado e a mãe jantavam em completo silêncio. Foi o alerta da sentinela avisando sobre o dragão que tirou ambos da mesa.

-Mas o que pode ser isso? – refletiu atônita.

O príncipe engoliu em seco trocando um olhar com a mãe.

-Já devem ter descoberto que temos prisioneiros aqui. Vou dar um jeito nisso!

-Vou com você, mamãe.

A Fada se apressou para o terraço. Encantado foi buscar sua espada e os soldados já estavam preparando suas flechas para atacar o dragão que sobrevoava por cima das torres lançando chamas sobre seus inimigos.

-Tolos! Acham que podem vir aqui em meu Castelo e fazer o que querem? Guardas!... Reforcem os portões e a masmorra! Movam-se!

Obedecendo as ordens da Fada, todos se mobilizaram. Encantado desceu as escadas de espada em punho pronto para enfrentar a fera lá fora, mas recuou diante de uma labareda de fogo que passou perto de sua cabeça e atingiu a cortina da janela.

-Para trás meu filho... Não quero que você se machuque. Vou transformar esta fera em um lagarto dentro de segundos!

Segurando firmemente a varinha mágica, a Fada já tencionava lançar outro encantamento. O dragão se esquivou bem do raio e devolveu uma bola de fogo grande o bastante para transformar a varinha em cinzas.

-Oh! Quanta petulância!... Encantado...!

-Sim, mamãe?

-Para a masmorra. Tente proteger nossos prisioneiros. Vou até meu quarto apanhar outra varinha mágica.

Obedecendo as ordens da mãe, Encantado desceu as escadas para a masmorra do Castelo e encontrou os soldados em alvoroço.

-Reforcem a entrada! – ele ordenou – Não deixem que ninguém entre aqui!

Scully e o Burro estavam alheios ao que acontecia lá fora. Sua cela reservada não permitia qualquer barulho externo.

A agente falava sobre as teorias da conspiração. Sobre o ponto de vista dos militares em omitir a verdade sobre vida inteligente no espaço. O Burro parecia muito interessado no assunto. Em toda sua vida, jamais conhecera alguém que falasse mais do que ele.

Com a aproximação do príncipe, Scully e Burro se calaram. Encantado recostou a face nas barras de ferro tentando aparentar calma.

-Espero que esteja gostando das acomodações, princesa.

-Ela aprecia mais minha companhia do que a sua. – respondeu o Burro.

-Mas se isto for verdade, vou ter que deixá-los juntos por mais tempo.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – Scully chegou perto dele e ficou nas pontas dos pés – Creio que você não esteja aqui para nos trazer o jantar.

-O que poderia acontecer, minha cara? – caçoou sorrindo nervosamente – Isto é uma fortaleza. Nem mesmo um exército ousaria vir aqui salvá-los se é o que está esperando.

-Shrek é mais valente do que um exército! – Burro exclamou se pendurando nas barras de ferro também.

-Aquele tolo! Se pretendia mesmo vir atrás de vocês, perdeu tempo!

Bravamente Encantado voltou pelo corredor obscuro empunhando a espada. Scully olhou para o Burro que recuou preocupado.

-Se Shrek veio sozinho, não terá muita chance...

-Não se preocupe Burro. Mulder deve estar com ele. – ela olhou mais uma vez para o corredor isolado e na penumbra. – Ele vem nos salvar.

-E nós não podemos fazer nada...

Scully olhou por sobre o ombro. Viu o Burro sentado a um canto e de repente ocorreu-lhe uma idéia.

-Posso tirar você daqui. Basta que faça uma coisa para mim...

Encantado já passava pelos guardas quando ouviu os gritos de Burro. Voltou atrás com a espada na mão, pronto para qualquer surpresa.

-Me ajude!...

-O que foi?

-Ela desmaiou! – Burro parecia histérico dando voltas em torno do corpo de Scully – Oh meu Deus, ela morreu! A culpa é sua!... Ela morreu de fome!

-Guarda! Guarda, abra aqui!

Burro ficou de lado. Encantado entrou na cela enquanto o soldado tomava conta da entrada.

-Princesa...!

Burro esperou os dois se entreterem. Encantado pegou Scully nos braços e o soldado veio mais para dentro espiar. Mal teve chances de reagir quando o Burro escapou por entre suas pernas e acertou o corredor.

-Ei! O burro fugiu!

-Pegue-o!

O soldado corria atrás de Burro. Encantado voltou para a porta da cela duas vezes mais preocupado e resmungou:

-Mamãe vai me matar!...

-Não se você já estiver morto!

-Hein?

Antes que ele reagisse, o punho de Scully foi de encontro ao seu nariz e ele viu tudo escurecer antes de cair pesadamente no chão.

Ela puxou os pés dele para dentro, fechou a cela por fora e correu na mesma direção que vinha os gritos dos soldados.

Não tinha certeza se passaria pela guarda. Mas pelo menos estava tentando escapar.

Shrek e Mulder encontraram muita resistência para entrar no Castelo. Mas o ogro era forte e corajoso. Foi abrindo caminho até que conseguiu chegar no terraço. Ali, encontrou a Fada que de posse de uma nova varinha mágica, se sentia poderosa outra vez.

-Tinha que ser você!

-Eu sabia o tempo inteiro que a senhora estava por trás disso!

Mulder parou ao lado de Shrek com sua arma em punho.

-Tolos!... Vou transformar vocês dois em insetos só pela petulância de terem vindo estragar meu jantar!

Mulder não pensou duas vezes em atirar na direção dela. A bala certeira atingiu a varinha que partiu ao meio e a Fada olhou para ele com zanga.

-Será possível? O meu estoque de varinhas está acabando e você sabe quanto custa uma dessas no mercado de importados?

-Tente fazer sua mágica sem ela, bruxa infeliz!

-Bruxa? – ela empertigou o corpo cerrando os punhos. – Vou lhe mostrar quem é a bruxa...!

Shrek ficou na frente de Mulder e a desafiou.

-Para mexer com meus amigos, vai ter que mexer comigo, dona Fada.

-Seu... Seu ogro estúpido! Como se atreve?

Ela não teve como escapar das mãos de Shrek. Gritando, se debateu enquanto ele subia as escadas. O dragão sobrevoou o terraço e lançou uma chama de fogo na porta de carvalho que era guardada pelos soldados por dentro.

Mulder nunca pensou que pudesse usar balas em um desenho animado. Não queria ferir ninguém gravemente, mas diante daqueles homens com suas espadas, teve de fazer a escolha.

-Vamos para a masmorra!

Ele seguiu atrás de Shrek. O ogro abria caminho carregando a Fada sobre o ombro como um fardo leve. Os soldados em seu caminho eram como meros brinquedos a serem destruídos.

-Ei, agente Mulder... Veja isso!

Shrek jogou para ele o sapatinho de cristal que estava largado na escada.

-É da Scully.

-Encontre-a. Eu dou conta desses idiotas.

Mulder obedeceu. Passou por Shrek e na próxima curva, esbarrou no Burro.

-Ai!... Não me mate! Vai atirar em mim com isso?

Mulder estava com a arma em punho. Recuou alerta e o Burro se encolheu com medo.

-Fique calmo. Sou amigo da Scully. Você a viu?

-Amigo? Não é inimigo? Melhor! E o Shrek? Onde está Shrek?

-Estou aqui, Burro!

-Shrek!

Mulder viu os dois se encontrarem com alegria. Burro pulou no colo do ogro que ainda segurava a Fada em seu ombro esquerdo.

-Shrek, você veio! Eu pensei que morreria sem vê-lo...!

-Calma aí Burro. Está tudo bem.

-Que saudade!... – ele pulava eufórico, indiferente ao perigo.

Shrek se retardou um pouco procurando conter a alegria dele. Mas Mulder parecia preocupado em encontrar Scully. Continuou descendo as escadas e pegou uma tocha na parede porque ali era mais escuro.

-Scully! – chamou pisando com cuidado nos degraus.

Ouviu passos vindo em sentido contrário. Estendeu o braço à frente do corpo e iluminou o corredor sombrio.

-Scully?

-Mulder!

-Scully!

Mais apressado, avançou por outro corredor infindável e ela o viu com a tocha em uma mão, a arma na outra.

-Mulder!

-Oh, Scully...

Na euforia de encontrá-lo, ela não viu que um guarda vinha no outro corredor para ficar entre ambos.

Mulder se esquivou de um golpe de espada e revidou usando a tocha. Quando apertou o gatilho, percebeu tardiamente que estava sem balas.

-Tolo...! Experimente sentir isso!...

O homem golpeou o ar várias vezes com uma destreza fora do comum. Scully olhou para trás antecipando a chegada de mais soldados. Não teriam muito tempo. Precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Acabe logo com isso, Mulder. Bata nele!

-Acha que é fácil? Não tive aulas de esgrima!... – reclamou fugindo dos golpes na tentativa de cansar o soldado.

-Fique parado...!

Scully suspirou impaciente. Arregaçou as mangas do vestido já todo rasgado e bateu no ombro do soldado que olhou para trás.

-Com licença...

-Sim, madame?

-Já ouviu dizer que em desenho animado tudo pode acontecer?

O soldado baixou a guarda olhando idiotamente para ela.

-Isso é verdade ou só um boato?

-Não tenho certeza. Vamos ver!

Até Mulder se surpreendeu com a força do soco dela. O soldado foi a nocaute e Scully gemeu massageando o punho dolorido.

-Ai... Que droga!... Acho que quebrei minha unha!

Mulder estava orgulhoso dela. Desta vez, conseguiu chegar junto e a olhou atentamente na penumbra.

-O que foi? Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – ela ergueu a cabeça com as faces coradas pela emoção.

-É que os mocinhos sempre se beijam no final dos desenhos. – respondeu ofegante.

-Já é o final?

Ele meneou a cabeça sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Não sei. Em todo caso...!

Shrek e Burro traziam a Fada para prendê-la na cela ao lado do Príncipe Encantado e se depararam com o casal se beijando.

-Olhe Shrek. O amor não é lindo?

-Sim, Burro. Eles se amam de verdade.

-Garota tola! – resmungou a Fada. – Poderia ter tido o Reino Encantado a seus pés se quisesse. Esse plebeu nem ao menos pode ser príncipe.

-É dona Fada. Mas o verdadeiro amor não precisa de nada disso. A senhora devia ter aprendido a lição.

-Acabaram? – Burro se aproximou risonho. –Vou querer ser padrinho desse casamento!

Scully sorria feliz e corada quando Mulder a abraçou um longo momento. Depois ele se afastou e mostrou o sapatinho de cristal.

-Acho que isso é seu.

-Não, Mulder. Chega de Contos de Fada. Quero voltar para casa com você se não se importa.

-Parece que chegamos a um acordo!

**E Foram Felizes Para Sempre...**

O Reino Tão Tão distante estava em festa. A aglomeração de pessoas em frente ao Castelo parecia feliz com a volta do Burro para casa.

Mais feliz estava o dragão fêmea e seus filhotes.

-Eu juro, meu bem. Nunca mais vou sair de noite para comprar cigarros de novo!

Era a promessa do Burro para ela.

Fiona e os pais agradeciam a Mulder pelo feito inédito de ir até o Reino Encantado e enfrentar a Fada Madrinha.

Scully parecia mais sossegada com a idéia de deixar tudo para trás. Havia sido uma noite intensa. Mal tivera tempo de dormir um pouco para poder recuperar as energias.

-Eu ainda não acredito que tudo isso foi armação da Fada para conseguir outra namorada para o filho.

-Sim, Herold. – concordou a Rainha – Por ele, ela é capaz de tudo.

-Fingindo a abdução do Burro, a Fada sabia que viríamos ajudar. Então ela arranjaria uma maneira de atrair Scully para conhecer Encantado. – Mulder explicou.

-E como ela sabia que vocês viriam? – Fiona questionou interessada.

-Deve ter visto sua foto nos jornais, assim como Herold e eu vimos. E a matéria sobre o que vocês fazem e a quem ajudam. – a Rainha esclareceu. – Todos nós sabemos que qualquer mulher em sã consciência jamais se casaria com Encantado. Muito menos alguém como a agente Scully que é tão inteligente e apaixonada...

Scully chegou em tempo de interromper o raciocínio da Rainha, para alívio de Mulder. Estava arejada e pronta para partir naquele terninho de linho azul-escuro. Impecável como sempre.

Mulder se levantou assim que a viu. Ajeitou a gravata, trocou um olhar com ela, depois se voltou para os anfitriões.

-Bem, isso é o final.

-Será sempre bem vindo, agente Mulder. – falou o sapo. – E você também, agente Scully. Foi graças a você que encontramos o Burro.

Scully sorriu mais habituada com toda aquela situação.

Shrek e Burro estavam no pátio junto ao dragão. Em pouco tempo partiriam também de volta para Duloc. Mas primeiro queriam se despedir dos amigos.

O carro dos agentes esperava bem estacionado na guia perto dos curiosos. Scully não conseguiu conter a emoção de ser saudada pelos súditos do rei. Aquela e outras sensações que só os humanos conseguiam sentir, inundou-lhe o coração ultimamente bem abalado.

-Adeus Shrek. Foi um prazer conhecer você e seus amigos. – Mulder apertou a mão do ogro, orgulhoso daquela oportunidade.

-Nós é quem agradecemos. Espero que possam vir mais vezes e sempre que quiserem.

Scully chegou junto do Burro e se inclinou até beijá-lo na testa.

-Adeus, amiguinho. Vou sentir falta de você. Quem sabe um dia não me visita em Washington só para variar?

Burro não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Ficou ali vendo o casal entrar no carro e o dragão fêmea olhou para ele com ciúme.

-Gostei dessa garota. Sabe Shrek... Até que rolou uma química entre a gente. Se eu fosse solteiro... – ele olhou para cima e percebeu o olhar duro do dragão fêmea. Acabou pigarreando e emendou em voz alta- Estou aliviado porque ela se foi. Já não agüentava mais ela falando nos meus ouvidos...!

-É, Burro. Você finalmente encontrou alguém à sua altura.

-Fale baixo...! Não tenho culpa de me dar bem com as garotas. Er... Meu bem... Não ligue para Shrek. Você sabe que eu só tenho você...

A paz voltou ao Reino Tão Tão Distante. Mulder e Scully deixaram a cidade satisfeitos por terem solucionado mais um caso de falsa abdução. E mesmo sem evidências de qualquer alienígena, haviam aprendido muito com aquela experiência.

E como acontece em todo Conto de Fadas, eles viveram felizes para sempre...! Esperem, antes disso, vamos ver como estão nossos queridos vilões presos no **Castelo Encantado**...

-Não se preocupe meu filho. Assim que sairmos daqui, a mamãe vai pensar em um novo plano para que você se case. – dizia a Fada de pé sobre os ombros do filho tentando alcançar a minúscula janela no alto da parede.

-Chega mamãe... Eu não quero saber de garotas por um bom tempo...!

-Nem fale isso! O que as pessoas vão pensar de você? Já está ficando na idade de se considerar solteirão. Desta vez vou planejar tudo direitinho. Nada de FBI ou alienígenas. Já ouviu falar em uma moça chamada Lara Croft? Ao que me consta, é muito rica, solteira... E o que é melhor; não é ruiva!

Agora sim, é o fim!

**Fim**.


End file.
